


Spin the Bottle

by amanda_jolene



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amanda_jolene/pseuds/amanda_jolene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>7 Minutes in Heaven might do them some good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin the Bottle

They’re good at ignoring each other. 

It’s not a craft Fiin wants to be proficient in but she broke his heart like it was no big deal and he’s not about to let her see him in shambles. So they twist and turn around each other at college and stake claims on opposite sides of the bar and on their friends’ time. If she goes to a party, he doesn’t. If he goes, she knows to stay away.

He should have known it wouldn’t last forever. 

Archie told him she wasn’t coming and Chloe told her he wasn’t coming but now they’re sitting across from each other during a game of spin the bottle. He’s torn between wanting to stubbornly hang in there and desperately wanting to run away because his heart is still aching no matter how fiercely he denies it and if he was to sit there and watch her kiss another guy like it’s not big deal (with that same air of nonchalance she used to destroy him), he’ll explode or worse yet, cry. 

But they manage a few rounds without the bottle landing on either of them. 

"Alright, time to get the party really going!" Barney raises his eyebrows suggestively. "Next pair heads to the closet for a little 7 Minutes in Heaven!" 

And the bottle lands on Rae.

Finn is on pins and needles when Barney spins it again. Archer’s in the game which wouldn’t be so bad because he and Rae are just friends and Archie wouldn’t do that to him. But then there’s that Liam guy she’s been hanging out with and he’s not sure what’s going on between them but he can’t stand the thought of them alone in that closet and before he loses his nerve (or his mind), he leans forward and catches the bottle with his fingertips so that it stops on him. 

There’s a chorus of cat calls and Barney shouts above the noise “That’s cheating!” 

Finn shrugs and stand up, waiting for Rae to do the same. She looks at Liam who motions for her to go on which sends Finn into a mood he’s unsure of (but he knows he wants to punch Liam in his stupid, smug face). 

He doesn’t look at her until the door is closed behind them and when he does, he regrets it. She’s beautiful and wonderful and terrible and complete and utter heartbreaker. He’s torn between wanting to kiss her and wanting to ask her what he did that was so awful, but he doesn’t because he doesn’t want to feel anything for or about her (he does, though, and it hurts in a way that nearly cripples him). There are a million things he wants to say, but all that comes out is “Surprised your boyfriend let you come in.” 

Her eyes never meet his and she mumbles, “I don’t have a boyfriend.” 

"Could have fooled me." 

"Can we not do this, please?" 

He’s madder than ever, face flushing as his blood boils. It’s not fair how she never gives him an explanation for anything. “What’d I do, Rae? I thought things were good between us. I… I didn’t mean to get so drunk and I-” 

"It’s not you, Finn." 

"Then what is it? Another guy?" He thinks of that twat Liam sitting out there so smug and his temperature bumps up another notch. 

Rae laughs and shakes her head and he catches a sarcastic edge when she says, “No, it’s not another guy.” 

"Then what?" His voice is starting to sound desperate and he’s losing his grip on the tiny wall around his heart but he’s too far gone to care. "Rae, please. I… you don’t understand how much I miss you." 

"I miss you, too, Finn. But this-" she motions between them. "It’s not right." 

"What’s not right about us?" 

She looks at him carefully before slipping her wallet out of the front pocket of her jacket. She pulls something out of it and unfolds it, hands it to him. “That…. that right there is what’s not right about us.” 

It’s a picture of them and Finn is floundering because he’s not sure what wrong he’s supposed to be seeing. “I give up. What’s wrong with this?” 

"That’s you. Finn Nelson. Fittest lad in college. And there’s me. Rae Earl, fattest girl in college. That’s what’s wrong." 

He cringes and pulls the picture closer to him when she tries to snatch it away. She tries again and he catches her wrist, pulling her flush against him as he tucks the picture into his back pocket. 

"That’s mine," she tells him. 

"If you want it back, you’re going to have to take more because I’m claiming this one." It’s the closest they’ve been in weeks and he feels a little weak and dazed at the scent of her skin. 

"We don’t look right together, Finn." 

"You have fucked vision, then." She tries to pull away but he won’t let her because he’s tired of not having her and he’s tired of chasing her. "Because when I look at that picture, I see you looking beautiful and me looking like some happy, love sick sap. If you don’t see the same then we need to figure out why and fix it. But we can’t do that if you keep running away from me." 

"It’s not just that! People look at us and think-" 

"Tell me who’s looking. I’ll knock ‘em out." 

"It’s… there are other things, Finn. I can’t… we…" She loses her breath trying not to cry. 

He’s not sure how his heart knows what she’s trying to say but his thumb brushes a tear off her cheek and he tells her, “I just want to kiss you, Rae. No pressure.” 

"I’m too much, don’t you get it? I’m too fat, too mental, too-" 

"You’re just right for me." 

(And when their 7 minutes are up, Finn keeps one hand on the door and one tangled in her hair because he’s just found heaven and he’s never coming back.)


End file.
